


Spring Break '87

by Cicero, Leylalia



Series: RP [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Affairs, First Dates, First Time, M/M, Mentions of Underage Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, mentions of amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicero/pseuds/Cicero, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leylalia/pseuds/Leylalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Spring Break, 1987, that lovely lady woke up to... What was his name? Was it Ivan?"</p><p>Tony wasn't that far off from the truth when he teased Rhodey with that. It had been Spring Break, after all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kjstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjstark/gifts).



> This story began as an RP with Cicero. I put it together as a story so maybe if it isn't completely consistent. I still hope you enjoy it nevertheless.
> 
> It's based on a gif set made by buckyrhodey on tumblr. [Here it is!](http://buckyrhodey.tumblr.com/post/54954926705/muchbetterthanironpatriot-spring-break-1987)

"Pleeease! I can't go alone! Ineedyousososomuch!", Tony whimpers and hugs his best friend who just frowns and tries to get him off.  
"Aw, Tony! Forget it. I have to work on that project for college...", he sighs and rubs his forehead while watching the teen warily.

"We have two weeks! I won't force you to come along all spring break, but at least one week! Come on, what's the worst that could happen?" Rhodey winces at that. He had already heard those words way too often and most of the time they only had brought problems with them.

"Having some fun, getting some chicks... And it's free for you, Rhodey, I will pay for hotel, flight and food... I just need company.", he continues and looks at the older student with a sad puppy eyes.  
Rhodey scratches his chin and looks for some time thoughtfully at Tony. Would he really want that? But he knew Tony would probably do something stupid without him AND blame him for the next year (if not longer. Yes, longer was probable.). He sighs and nods. "Alright. I'll come along... but don't make me regret it..."  
  
"Yay!", Tony laughs and throws himself at him, hugging him. "Two weeks with college students and hot chicks on a beach with white sand and wonderfully warm water, how can you probably regret that?", the sixteen year old asks with a smug grin on his face.  
"You just need me to buy you alcohol, hm?", Jim asks and frowns, though the corner of his mouth curves up way too much for real annoyance.  
Tony grins. "Yep. Exactly. PLUS: I'm too young to book a room without my parent's consent."  
Rhodey sighs. "And I'm sure they would disapprove. Fine. I'll book everything. But you pay."  
"Money already transferred to your account and the link to the website of the hotel already sent to your email address.", Tony answers, a triumphant grin on his lips.

Jim sighs and tilts his head.  
"... what if I wouldn't have given in?"  
"... heh. cute."  
The older one sighs and slumps back in his chair. "Yeah. Understood." When did he become so easy to manipulate?

Tony chuckles. "So, two weeks. Pack your bathing suit, princess. Oh, and I'm so getting you laid. And as reward I'm getting you the second hottest chick on the whole beach. I promise."  
Rhodey looks amused. "And you get the hottest one?"  
"Yes. You're a good friend, but hey...", he shrugs. "I'm the genius. I deserve that."  
Rhodey sighs and nods. "Yeah, I know you...", he shrugs. "But I think we have different types, anyway, hm?"  
"To agree with that I'd have to see you with a girl first, Rhodey. You NEVER bring girls over!"  
"Well,...", he just shrugs, not really answering to that.  
  
"Maybe having sex would let you become less grumpy. I guess I will find out, hm?", Tony smirks.  
Rhodey just grimaces. "Maybe.", he states, which rather meant something like 'probably not', but Tony didn't seem to notice that, being too thrilled about Spring Break, rambling on about his plans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Rhodey arrive at the hotel and meet an interesting barkeeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although I guess Rhodey was 19 at Spring Break '87 he is almost 21 in this FF. I wasn't aware of his age at that time.  
> And I also just deduced his age from the fact that his AIM account in Iron Man 3 is named WarMachine68 which COULD be his birth year.  
> I think his birthday isn't known yet, is it?

The following weeks went by fast and soon Rhodey and Tony arrived at their hotel and got to their suite. It was the most expensive one, with a private terrace, two big bed rooms and a hot tub. Tony grins and puts his suitcase down, walking into the room before turning around to his best friend. "AWESOME! We even have a private bar."  
Rhodey looks around in amazement. "Whoa, yeah, I could get used to this.", he nods and then looks at Tony who's already changing into his swimming trunks by now, not wanting to lose any time. Rhodey thought he looked somehow like an over-enthusiastic puppy. "Let's head for the beach!", the teen laughs and runs to the door, leaving a mildly grinning Rhodey behind who follows slowly.  
  


Once they get to the beach Tony turns around in search for the bar. "Aaand I need a drink.", he murmurs, leading both of them to a bar near the hotel they are staying in. He grins and sits down.  
Rhodey frowns. "Tony, you won't get drunk that soon...", he sighs and follows him.  
  
"I'm not getting drunk. I'm enjoying my life, grumpy bear. One 'Sex on the Beach', please.", he grins and turns around to the barkeeper, who just raises an eyebrow and smirks. Then he turns around and fills a glass which he puts it in front of Tony, who eyes the black liquid unhappily.  
"That's not sex on the beach....", he says and looks up to the waiter.  
"You're right. It's Coke."  
"Drinking alcohol leads to getting drunk. And I'm not grumpy, I'm just concerned.", Rhodey explains meanwhile. When he sees the action of the waiter he smirks. "See? You're too young, Tony."  
  
While the genius grumbles Rhodey looks up at the waiter. He had a handsome face, brown hair and blue eyes. The most interesting and unusual thing, though, was his left arm which was made out of metal. More than just unusual but not unpleasant to look at, surprisingly. Rhodey still found the guy attractive and the thing with the coke had been a smooth move. "Thanks."  
  
"Don't. I would get into trouble for a kid who thinks he can drink before he can grow a beard. You're not 21 either, are you?"  
Rhodey frowns but shrugs. "Not yet, well, I'm 20.", he answers.  
"So, what do you want? Water, Limo, Coke?", the barkeeper grins, leaning on his hand while watching him.  
Rhodey sighs and shrugs. "Coke?" At least the barkeeper paid attention... He fills his glass while Tony still looks unhappily at his coke.  
Jim chuckles. "Come on, Tony. Is that so bad?"  
"Am I allowed to buy alcohol for the girls?"  
"Nope.", the brunette barkeeper shakes his head and Tony huffs.  
"I don't like you."  
"Too bad, I think you're really adorable."  
Jim can't help but chuckle at that comment. "Don't be mad at him, Tony. He hasn't made the rules."  
"But he COULD bend them...", Tony retorts, putting a hundred bucks onto the counter while his best friend just rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Of course he would try that. The barkeeper quickly looks at the money, then back towards Tony. "You're an interesting KID."  
"Interesting enough to get a real drink?"  
The guy grins and leans forward, so that his nose nearly touches Tony's. "Nope."  
  
Rhodey grins. "I like you.", he states amusedly.  
"You don't even know my name.", the barkeeper retorts dryly and then leaves them alone to get to some customers at the other side of the bar.  
Tony huffs. "I DON'T like him. We need another barkeeper."  
  
Rhodey looks after the guy thoughtfully and then shrugs, glancing at his best friend. "Maybe tomorrow there'll be a different barkeeper? And we have a bar in our hotel rooms. IF you need it."  
"I don't need it. I just LIKE it."  
Rhodey nods. "Well, if it's not too much... you know it's my birthday soon."  
"... you will really buy me alcohol?", Tony grins and nudge him.  
"... maybe one glass.", he huffs.  
  
Tony ignores that and just grins broadly at him, eyes sparkling. "I can't wait! I will make it your BEST birthday ever!"  
"Oh, really? How that?", Rhodey asks and watches the kid.  
"I'll get you a hooker. Or three."  
Rhodey sighs. "You're also too young to get me hookers. Besides, I think I can survive without..."  
"Then I'll get you some other girl."  
"Tony... please. You don't have to...", Rhodey tries to stop him.  
"I promised you I will get you to lose your virginity."  
Rhodey huffs. "Tony. Stop it, yes?", he sighs. "I don't want you to promise anything like that, yeah?"  
"Why not?"  
"... it's my decision, isn't it?", he sighs.  
"You really want to be a virgin forever, huh? But fine.", he sighs and empties his coke. Then he gives Rhodey some money and winks. "Gonna find a girl to help with her sun lotion."  
Jim frowns and sighs. "And no, I don't plan on that...", he answers and watches him go. It was just not that easy since he didn't like girls...

 

"Grumpy face. Your friend's actually right about that.", the barkeeper says as he comes back, watching Rhodey curiously.  
  
"So, what's the deal with the two of you?"  
Rhodey blinks and looks up. "Well, he is the one who gives me that grumpy face.", he jokes half-heartedly. "What should be the deal with Tony and me?"  
The guy just shrugs and glances at Tony who's currently talking to a girl some metres away. "I don't know, that's why I'm asking. You seem to be good friends? How did you two meet?"  
  
"We're best friends, yeah. We met at MIT. We're having some classes together."  
"MIT, hm? What classes? He's younger than you, is he not?"  
"He is. He's 16. But he's... rather smart.", he smiles faintly and takes a sip of his coke.  
The barkeeper just raises an eyebrow. "Ah. Interesting... Tony's his name?"  
Rhodey nods. "Yes.", he empties his coke.  
"Want another one?"  
"Sure. Well, only a few days until I can get alcohol.", he shrugs and smiles.  
  
"Yes?", the brown haired guy raises an eyebrow. "When is your birthday then? And what's your name, anyway?"  
"On Thursday. And I'm James. And what's your name?", he asks with a smile.  
"Ivan.", the guy answers and shake his hand. "Nice to meet you. You stay longer then?"  
Rhodey smiles. "Nice to meet you, too.", he answers and then nods. "Yeah. Well, Tony wants to stay the whole two weeks but I still have to see since I wanted to work on some projects. But maybe I shouldn't let him be here all on his own.", he grimaces.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't. But also, he just ran off and out of his babysitter's sight."  
Rhodey sighs. "I'm not his babysitter. And... you think anything will happen?"  
"No one can now. It's a dangerous city.", the barkeeper purrs.  
Rhodey raises an eyebrow. "Well, I will find him before the sun sets..."  
"And the demons come out to get him? Would probably be the best."  
Rhodey chuckles. "Yeah."  
  
Then he looks at the guy's arm. He had already seen it, of course, but now finally wanted to take a closer look. It was quite fascinating...  
He follows his gaze and raise an eyebrow." Yeah... questions?"  
"... sorry. It's just-... I have never seen something like this. I mean... you-... have a metal arm? But you can move it like a normal one... that's fascinating." He rubs his forehead when he sees the guy's expression. "Sorry, didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."  
Ivan huffs. "I'm used to it."  
"Sorry. I... won't mention it again."  
"Thanks.", Ivan nods and looks at the clock. "You arrived today?"  
Rhodey nods. "Yeah, we did."  
  
"Want me to show you around a bit? My shifts ends in 15 minutes."  
With a surprised expression Jim nods and smiles. "Sure, that would be great."  
"Great. And now I have to go back, to earn my break.", he grins and goes back to the other guests.  
The student nods and watches him go. Before the 15 minutes are over he has finished his coke.  
  
  
Ivan comes towards him and smirks lightly. "So, Jimmy, let's go."  
Rhodey raises an eyebrow a bit amusedly. "Jimmy, hm?", he asks but nods.  
  
Ivan just grins and stroke lightly over his arm while pulling him with him. He shows him around, showing him the nice places and hotspots, every thing interesting, talking about it but mostly being quiet. Rhodey doesn't mind that. He likes it that way and it's fun with him since they somehow got along. Just when the sun is about to set Bucky stops at the coast and looks out onto the sea. The wind blows through their hair and Rhodey takes a deep breath.  
  
"You ever seen the ocean like this?"  
Rhodey stops and looks at the ocean, smiling lightly. "No... it looks amazing...", he answers.  
"Yeah...", Ivan nods. Somehow he feels sad but warm when he looks out onto the sea. Like there was something in the ocean he missed... he just couldn't really explain what it was.

Rhodey is quiet for some time. Then he looks at Ivan. "Do you live here somewhere near the ocean? Or are you just here during spring break?"  
"I'm here during whole summer. Then I go back to Russia.", he answers. Ivan couldn't say it but he was only here for an undercover mission. Ivan wasn't even his real name. He had no name.  
"Oh, okay.", Jim states and nods. "I've never been to Russia before."  
"Don't go. It's cold.", Ivan just grins and looks at the young boy. Such a clueless young guy...

 

At this moment Tony waves a from the place he was sitting, right next to two pretty girls. He just had seen the two of them in the distance. "JIM!"  
Rhodey looks up and waves. "Tony!", he yells back and glances at Ivan with a small smile.  
"Well, no demons there, yet, to get him, huh?", he asks jokingly.  
"Just because they have boobs doesn't mean they are not the offspring of something evil.", Ivan huffs and looks shortly at Rhodey. "I gotta go. You think you'll be alright?"  
Rhodey nods. "Sure. Thanks for showing me around, Ivan. I think we'll see each other again, hm?", he asks and smiles. At least he hoped so.  
"Depends on you. If you come to my bar again.", the brunette answers and then leaves him alone.  
  
  
Rhodey watches him go and then walks to Tony. "Hey.", he smiles.  
"Rhodey! Was that the stupid barkeeper?", Tony asks, then points at the girls. "May I introduce? Sarah and Jennifer."  
  
"He's not stupid. But yes, that was the barkeeper. He showed me around.", he states and then greets the girls.  
"Sit.", Tony pulls Rhodey down with them. Rhodey sighs at that but keeps sitting. Of course Tony would try to get him a girl. Maybe he should say that he would rather have a guy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Just if anyone is a bit surprised that rhodey is still a virgin... We pictured him to never have a relationship before. But he doesn't seem to be that depressed about it.
> 
> and since it was a RP before... Lejira played Rhodey and Cicero Tony and Bucky...  
> this also isn't beta'd and since I'm at the moment on the gamescom and I write this on my iPad there can be mistakes I hadn't seen. If I find them later I will correct them. :) also, we both don't have english as mothertongue, so sorry if there are grammatical mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey finally comes out to Tony.

Tony, Rhodey and the two girls spent the whole evening together and when it got too late they all walked back to the hotel. The brunette liked Rhodey and tried to spend the night with him but Rhodey had declined politely, with a smile, explaining her that it wasn't her fault. Obviously she wasn't very happy about it and Rhodey felt pretty bad, quickly excusing himself and retreating to his room where he goes to bed early.  
  
  
Early in the morning Rhodey wakes up, sitting up and yawning, puttin on clothes and going outside into the living room of the suite. Since he was sure that Tony was either sleeping at the girl's room or had her in his room he decides to already sit down on the terrace and eat the breakfast he had ordered, waiting for Tony.  
  
And as Rhodey thought Tony's door opens soon and both girls sneak out, not aware that Rhodey was already awake and watching the them leave. A few minutes later a happily grinning Tony follows, just wearing his boxershorts. He yawns and stretches, grinning even wider when he sees Jim on the terrace. "Man, have I slept well!", he exclaims loudly as he sits down next to him. "Good morning. Also slept well, grumpy bear?"

"Morning. Well, rather well. You were a bit loud.", he shrugs. "But that's okay."  
Tony grins cheekily. "Your fault. The brown haired was that loud."  
Rhodey shrugs. "Well, I'm glad you three had fun..."  
"You're not even a bit sorry?", Tony sighs. "What's wrong with you, my friend?"  
"Nothing...", he sighs and hesitates. Maybe he really should tell him. It wasn't like Rhodey wasn't trusting Tony. Of course he trusted him. They'd been best friend ever since they met at MIT. But... Jim never had told anyone. There was no need to. He knew he'd go to the military soon and that would just make problems then... and what if Tony would have a problem with it? Rhodey didn't have many friends, and he surely didn't want to lose Tony.  
  
"I mean... I guess I just..." He rubs his forehead. "Please don't tell anyone but I'm gay.", he states after a while quietly, continuing to eat the scrambled egg.  
"...", Tony blinks and stars at him. "Sorry... WHAT?"  
"Please don't tell anyone, okay?"  
"You're... you're gay?!"  
Rhodey grimaces and looks to the side. He hoped Tony wasn't a homophobe. They never even talked about that... nervousness began to rise inside of him."... yeah."  
"You... oh... okay... but...", Tony blinks, then sighs and cross his arms. "Well, that explains a lot."  
  
Rhodey frowns and looks up, watching his best friend's reaction. "If you think so..."  
"... so you like boys..."  
"... well... yeah. That's usually what being gay is about.", he frowns. "I mean, I can see that the girl was attractive. But I wasn't attracted to her."  
  
Tony nods thoughtfully, letting his hand run through his hair....  
Rhodey takes some seconds but when he realizes what Tony is thinking his eyes widen. "Tony, ...we're friends, you know that. I am not going to hit on you.", he explains. "Okay?"  
The younger one blushes and nods. "Uhm sure. Sure, I never thought you would... but now I can find a boy for you!", he laughs nervously.  
  
Rhodey looks worried. "Tony, you don't have to. And please don't feel uncomfortable now..."  
"I don't! ... can I ask you some questions, though?", Tony asks, certainly feeling uncomfortable now because he doesn't really know how to behave.  
Rhodey nods. "Sure.", he answers.  
  
"... have you ever... uhm... slept with a guy?"  
He shakes his head. "No... I... have never told anyone before...", he sighs. "You know... if I really go to the military, and you know I want to,... maybe it shouldn't come out like that.", he sighs and rubs his forehead.

"Like what? At all? You can't just... put that back. At least once you have to try, to be sure."

"Well, maybe I will here.", he answers. "And I am already sure, I guess."  
"... sure and I guess don't actually... go well together."  
  
Rhodey sighs. "See, I am attracted to men. I am sure of that. I just don't know if I should try getting laid here. But... I guess why not? It's spring break after all."  
  
"What about that barkeeper?"  
Rhodey smiles faintly. "Well, if he swings that way... I...  will see."  
"Heh.... get him drunk."  
Jim just rolls his eyes. "Not the best method, Tony. I hope you never try that with anyone."  
"Okay, flirt with him. You already had a date, had you not?"  
  
"He showed me around. I don't know if you could call that a date."  
"Why not? You stood there, watching the sunset... rather romantic.", Tony teases and grins.  
Rhodey can't help but chuckle lightly. "Well, yeah. But that was coincidence, I think."  
  
"So we go to that bar again where they don't serve us alcohol?", he asks and frowns unhappily.  
"Oh yes.", Rhodey nods.  
"But just to see the sexy barkeeper again. What was his name?"

"Ivan."  
"Hrr. Ivan. Sounds sexy. He's from Russia?"  
Rhodey rolls his eyes at that. "Yes, he is. He's just here for the summer."  
"And then he goes back? ... come on, summer love, Rhodey. Why not try it?"  
  
Rhodey nods thoughtfully, not completely convinced yet. "We will see, okay?"  
Tony grins. "Sure, sure..."  
That boy... Jim sighs and smirks at his best friend. "Come on, finish breakfast, Tones.", he states, wanting to end that conversation.  
Tony chuckles and does so.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this takes so long... But yay, I got the keys for my very first own flat today!

Not much happened until It was Jimmy's birthday. Tony is happy since he has a surprise for his best friend! He grins as he wakes him up, jumping gleefully onto his bed, which lets Rhodey sit up with wide eyes and gasping. "Happy birthday, birthday boy!"  
After the first shock he rubs his eyes and smiles lopsidedly. "Uhm... morning, Tony. Thank you." Well, if that wasn't a start...  
  
Tony grins and hugs him. "You're ready for your cake?"  
  
Rhodey nods and then furrows his brow. "Cake? Already now?"

"Yes, why not? It's your birthday... so?"

"Well, okay. I wouldn't say no.."  
  
"Great. CAKE!", Tony shouts. The door opens and a well oiled, pretty boy comes in. He was just wearing underwear and had a cake in his hand. "Happy birthday."  
  
Rhodey's eyes widen and he stares at him and then at Tony. "...Tony..."  
  
"Happy birthday. Want me to leave you alone~?", Tony grins at Rhodey.  
  
Rhodey sighs. "Tony, I said I didn't want this, didn't I?"  
"But it's your birthday...."  
Rhodey rubs his forehead. "Yeah... it is..." It was obvious that Tony didn't understand it and arguing with Tony could be difficult, at least earlier in the morning.  
"... sooo..... I leave you alone. Try the cake."; he winks at Rhodey, then leaves them alone.  
  
  
The boy smiles at Rhodey and comes a bit closer. Rhodey sighs and nods, then smiles politely at the boy. He was cute but... Rhodey wasn't sure he wanted this.  
"Uhm, well... I'm sorry he got you here. I mean, you're attractive but... I said him I didn't want to."  
"Uhm... Okay?", The boy nods and puts the cake down with a confused expression. "Why?"

"Difficult situation...", he shrugs. "Nothing against you, really not.", he smiles sheepishly and watches the guy.  
  
  
  
"How did he get you here, anyway? I mean he is... 16."

"He gave me 500$ in cash. Why should I say no?", the boy shrugs and joins Rhodey to sit on the bed.

"Ah, I see...", Jim nods thoughtfully and takes the cake. Well, that was understandable, probably. "You want a piece? I guess you have just earned 500 bucks rather easily.", he murmurs.

"Thank you.", the boy nods an accepts the cake. Then he grins at Rhodey. "I'm still here, if you change your mind~"

Rhodey chuckles. "Yeah, thanks. But rather not. No offence."  


The boy nods and watch Rhodey curiously. Rhodey wasn't ugly himself. "..sooo... Tony said you're afraid to come out?"

Rhodey frowns at that. Of course Tony told him. "Yeah. What else did he tell you?"

"That you're a virgin."

That lets Rhodey grimace a bit more.  
  
"And I really can't understand that. You're hot."

Rhodey blinks and smiles. "Thanks. Well... as I said, I haven't come out and... finding someone when no one knows you like guys is... difficult?", he shrugs.

"Well... I know you do now.", he boy grins and leans closer.  
Rhodey tilts his head and watches him. "... I guess so... but as I said, I don't want to..."  
"Maybe I can change your mind.", he smiles and leans forward to kiss Rhodey.  
  
Rhodey's eyes widen. He hesitates and then sighs and pulls back. Somehow he didn't want to just have sex with someone who was paid to do it.  
  
"I'm sorry. You're handsome and attractive but... this is not what I want.", he says and gets up. "Nothing to do with you personally. But I already told Tony I didn't want to." He quickly gets dressed. "You,... can eat a bit more cake if you want to and stay a while or leave. Whatever you want to. But I should go.", he answers and goes outside, rubbing his forehead.  
  
  
Tony looks up from the couch. "Already finished?"  
Rhodey frowns. "... I... didn't want to. Sorry. Thank you for getting him here, I know you meant it well but... I told you... I don't want it like that."  
Tony frowns. "Oh, come on... you turned him down?"  
"... yeah. Sorry for your 500 bucks."  
"...", Tony sighs. "Never mind... so, what are you gonna do now?"  
Rhodey shrugs. "I don't know... go to the beach?" He sits down next to Tony and nudges him. "It's just-... I don't want to have my first time with someone who got paid for it. Rather with someone I have met and already talked to him and that whole thing... But I am thankful that you wanted to do this for me.", he smiles lightly.  
"Just because you have this pathetic look every time you talk with that barkeeper.", Tony huffs. "You should ask him for a date."  
Rhodey looks thoughtful. "You know what? Maybe I will."  
Tony grins. "Well, then down to the bar with you!"  
Rhodey laughs. "And by the way, the cake was good.", he answers and nudges Tony friendly before getting up.  
"I hoped so.", Tony grins, also standing up. "Then I'll send the boy home now. See you.", he goes in Rhodey's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow don't find the time to polish this more but I really wanted to post it. Sorry about that. It's still relatively like the RP, I'm afraid.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Rhodey walks onto the beach he takes his time to look around, searching for one special man. There weren't too many people until now, luckily, and so it doesn't take long until he finds Ivan at his usual place, behind the bar, talking and laughing with some of the guests.  
When Rhodey sees him he smiles lightly and walks (of course completely coincidentally) closer him.  
  
Ivan turns around, blinks, then smiles even wider. "Jimmy! Nice to see you. What can I get you?"  
  
"Hey Ivan.", James answers with a faint smile and looks thoughtful. "Well, it's a bit too early for alcohol, huh?"  
  
"Coke?", the bartender asks with a grin and grabs a glass.  
  
"Yeah..." How should he ask him for a date? Should he really?  
  
Ivan nods and fills the glass. Today was the boys birthday, was it not? "Were is your friend?"  
  
"Still at the hotel.", he shrugs and takes a sip of his coke before he hesitates. Well, now or never, right? "So... you work the whole day today?"  
  
"Nah, my shift ends at 4pm. Why?"

Rhodey clears his throat. This was easy, right? No big deal... "I thought... maybe we could do something together?", he asks and smiles lightly, trying not to seem nervous.

Ivan frowns and eyes the dark-skinned man in front of him. "Do something together?"  
  
" ... I mean, just if you're interested.... maybe... go out?" If Ivan wasn't interested now this would be awkward as hell.  
  
"..." Ivan looks really thoughtful at that. "Like a date?"  
  
Rhodey takes a deep breath and nods. "Yeah. If you aren't interested it's fine, too. Then just-.. forget that I asked." Aw, damn.  
  
The bartender sighs and watches Rhodey with a light frown. "I'm not good at dates.", he explains.  
  
Great. James could feel how his face falls. "You're not interested?", he asks, almost states, because sure, why should someone like him be gay?  
  
  
 But then, when Rhodey looks at him more closely he sees how the corner of Ivan's mouth curls up into a grin. "Hey, I haven't said that. `m just not good at it. And I'm not really dressed for it. Can you give me an hour after my shift ends to get pretty for you?"  
  
At the sound of that Rhodey feels his heart take a jump and he smiles happily. If Tony saw him now he would probably snicker... "Sure! So... where should I pick you up?"  
  
"Right here?", he asks and looks around the bar.  
  
Rhodey nods a bit too enthusiastically. "Sure. I'll be there."  
  
"Good.", he grins.  
  
Rhodey, who feels somehow really happy and relieved right now, chuckles quietly. "God, and I thought I would make an idiot out of myself now..."  
  
"Actually, you did. I was waiting since two days for you to ask.", was the only answer he got and Rhodey winces and grimaces.  
  
"Oh. Well...", he rubs the back of his head. "Better late than never?"  
  
"Probably, yeah."  


Rhodey smiles lightly. "Never asked a guy out before, after all...", he shrugs.  
  
"Aww, I'll be your first?"  
  
Rhodey sighs and rolls his eyes. "Well, haven't really come out yet, so yeah? Is that bad?"  
  
"Nah, really not. Just remind me to be gentle."

  
  


Some time after that Rhodey walked back to Tony and spent the day with him, getting teased shamelessly for having a date, which Rhodey just shrugged off with a smile, because even though he was nervous he still was looking forward to it. And he knew Tony and didn'T mind his teasing.

At 5pm he appears again at the bar and looks around, soon seeing Ivan sitting there, wearing a black tanktop and shorts. He looked good, and if Ivan hadn't already seen James he would probably have just stared a minute longer.  
  
  
"Hey.", Rhodey states as he walks closer and Ivan grins at him. "Hey. I hope you aren't too nervous?"

"Just a bit. And you?"

"Why should I?", he smiles and looks a the ocean. "So, whattya wanna do?"

Rhodey shrugs. "Don't know why.", he smiles lightly, though nervously. Oh great, he was the only nervous one. Yay. "You want to go swimming?", he asks. "Or rather go out and eat something?"  
  
  
"Well, maybe we should go swimming first. You're not allowed to after you ate. Also, it's soon getting cold.", he grins and takes Rhodey's hand to pull him with him, not minding his little surprised gasp and nervous laugh.  
  
He had already looked around and knew where a small beach was, not that far away but not that crowded or loud. It was nice... and you could swim well here.  
Ivan hums approvingly and drop his stuff, before changing to his swimming trunks. He folds his clothes and lays them on his towel, then turning towards Rhodey, who does the same and then looks up at him.

"...let's go?"

"Hmhm~", Ivan smiles and takes his hand, leading him in the at first rather cold water without even flinching.  


Rhodey gasps lightly but not more than that. "... colder than expected.", he chuckles but walks in deeper.  
  
"You think? Try winter in Russia.", the other just huffs and grins, then pushing Rhodey into the water, which lets Rhodey gasp even louder before glaring at Ivan, who just smirks, then throws himself head first into the water. He dives some meters, getting to a point where he wasn't able to stand anymore.  
  
Rhodey blinks at that and then smirks, doing the same, getting up again and shaking the water off his head, then looking around for Ivan.

The brunette was two meters away, splashing some water at Rhodey before swimming away again.  
Rhodey grins and raises his arm to shield him from the salty water. Then he follows him, trying to catch him.  
Ivan was faster, but after a while he lets the younger man catch him. He was doing this for fun, after all, and laughs. "Hey!"  
Rhodey grins. "Heh, got you." He lets him go and splashes water at him as revenge.

Ivan cover his eyes and grins. "You did." (More or less...) "So, whatya gonna do with me?"

"What will you let me do?", he asks and smiles, watching him.  
  
"I'm your prisoner, am I not? Can I really make suggestions?"  
  
Rhodey smilesat that and swims closer. "Well... in that case...", he murmurs and leans forward to kiss him. He just hoped that was okay. But it was a date, after all.  
And indeed Ivan lets it happen, humming happily before he pulls him closer to his body, so that both stop paddling to stay above the surface. Slowly they sink down into the water but Ivan doesn't even flinch at that and instead returns the kiss passionately.  
  
James is a bit startled but just closes his eyes and returns the kiss. Okay, this surely was an interesting first kiss. His lips curve into a smile and he lays one hand into Ivan's neck.  
  
  
As soon as they were out of air Ivan breaks the kiss and pulls Rhodey back up. "Land.", he says, already having caught his breath again while Rhodey still gasps and nods. "Yeah... good idea.", he answers breathlessly and swims with him back to the beach, smiling like an idiot when Ivan isn't looking.  
  
Ivan gives him a spare towel before drying himself. "Show me your room."  
  
Rhodey also dries himself but then blinks. "Uhm.. okay.", he answers with a light furrow of his brow.  
  
"What, nervous?", Ivan grins and kisses him again, this time longer because they had enough air this time.  
  
"Don't worry. I will be nice, birthday boy.", Ivan whispers after some minutes and strokes gently over Rhodey's cheek while the dark-skinned man just smiles lightly and then hums.  
"Hey, you remembered.", he whispers happily and nods, taking his things and then taking Bucky's hand, pulling him with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay... so, half of the date is done. I wish I could rewrite most of this RP some time but I somehow want to write that vampire AU before that. There'll be Budey in it, too, some time :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't know how difficult it is to write Ivan the whole time when it's clear that he's someone else. *coughs awkwardly*  
> I hope I didn't write something else instead sometimes! D:

Soon the two of them arrive at Rhodey's hotel room. The Chinese food they got before that quickly lands on the table as the two men kiss each other, stumbling back against the counter of the bar, the Russian pushing Rhodey against the furniture. When his gaze falls on it he smirks and breaks the kiss, leaving Rhodey gasping for air.  
  
"Wanna drink something?"  
"Sure, why not?", Rhodey answers with a nod and turns around while Ivan steps behind the bar.  
"Well, then. What can I get you?", he asks.  
"Aw, you don't have to play barkeeper for me in your free time."  
"I want to.", Ivan grins and leans over the counter to kiss his cheek quickly. "So?"  
"Hm... surprise me.", he answers and smiles at the man.

Ivan chuckles and mixes a drink for him and places it in front of Rhodey.  
"Virgin sex on the beach.", he grins.

Rhodey rolls his eyes and smirks. "Thanks. Why did I know I would get something like that?"

"You never seemed fond of alcohol...", he states with a shrug and puts in some liquor. "Now it's not a virgin anymore. So fast, so simple."

Rhodey knows he'd blush right now and takes the glass. "Well, that was fast.", he answers and takes a sip. "Thanks."

"I have quick fingers.", Ivan purrs and watches him drink.  
Rhodey blinks but then smiles at that. "Well, that is good to know...", he hums and watches him as Ivan makes himself a drink, too.

"Where is your friend?", he asks and begins to drink, too.  
"Ah, at the beach. Since I told him I have a date he said he would not annoy me by being at the hotel room."  
"And were will he sleep?"  
"Probably at the girl's place.", he shrugs.  
Ivan chuckles. "He's a womaniser, hm?"  
Rhodey nods. "Jup, he is..."

"You're not jealous?"  
"Why should I be jealous?"

"Because he can live his sexuality and you definitely have to hide?"

Rhodey frowns and sighs. "I'm not jealous of my best friend...", he murmurs. "It's not his fault."

"Yeah, you sound VERY convincing. Being gay today isn't that bad, is it?"  
"Well, in most parts of life not. But... military?", he frowns and sighs, rubbing his forehead.  
"You want to join the military? Well... that's a problem then."  
Rhodey nods. "See?", he sighs.  
"Maybe you shouldn't go there, then?"  
"But I want to. I have always wanted to go to the military."  
"... so you rather stay alone than change your dream?"  
"Maybe I'll find someone and just keep it secret?"  
"Like whom?"

"I don't know yet."  
"Not me. I can promise you that."  
Rhodey blinks. "I- uhm... didn't want to imply that... if you thought that."

"Just wanted to make that clear. I had a "we need to hide this" relationship once: didn't end well. Her husband found out and he was... kind of the jealous type...", Ivan rubs his left shoulder. "Don't need THAT again."

"Ah. Okay, I can understand. And this isn't something like that, don't worry. I mean... it's Spring Break after all, huh?", he asks and rubs the back of his head.  
"I'm not a student. Normal day, normal week for me.", Ivan shrugs.  
"... okay. What do you work, anyway? I mean when you're not behind the bar?", he asks and smiles.  
  
At that question Ivan grins and leans forward a bit, close to Rhodey's face. "If I told you, I would have to kill you."  
Rhodey blinks and tilts his head. "That sounds... interesting. Not the killing part, more the it's-secret-part?"  
But Ivan just chuckles. "'m not gonna tell ya, sexy.", he purrs.

Rhodey watches him thoughtfully. "You're really making me curious, you know..."  
"Maybe I should distract you then."  
"Oh, and how do you plan on achieving that?", Rhodey asks and smiles at him.

As an answers to that Ivan grins again and leans over the bar to kiss him one more time, what Rhodey happily returns.

The two of them stand ther elike this for some time before Ivan walks around the bar to pull Rhodey close, smirking and sneaking a hand onto his back "Much better."

Rhodey nods, heart beginning to best faster. "Yeah..", he whispers and kisses him again.

The Russian hums and invades Rhodey mouth with his tongue. He likes the boy... and he was a good kisser. Inexperienced, but good.

Rhodey carefully lays a hand in his neck and pulls him closer, stroking with his tongue over the other's, then letting his teeth scrape lightly over his lower lip.  
Bucky's hand wander down Rhodey's sides, then over his back, right under his shirt. Smooth skin, muscles... totally his type.

Rhodey closes his eyes and lets also his hand stroke over his back. Bucky was so well trained... and attractive as hell. He really couldn't believe he was kissing him... probably doing soon way more than just kissing..?

Just as it's getting steamier Ivan pulls away and grins. "Our food is getting cold.", he whispers and Rhodey blinks and then chuckles.

"Yeah.. so... eat something?", he asks and picks the boxes up from the table.

"Hmhm... I'm already longing for the dessert.", Ivan grins and brings Rhodey's and his own drink in Rhodey's bedroom without hesitation.

Rhodey feels his face heaten a bit as he follows him, sitting down on the side of the bed. "I bet you are...", he murmurs and begins eating with him.  
The bartender grins. His eyes travel around a bit while eating, finally resting on the cake that's in a box by now. "Hmmm, dessert."  
Rhodey blinks and follows his gaze. Then he chuckles. "Ah, yeah. The cake's awesome."  
"Can I get a piece, later?"  
"Sure, why not."

As soon as they have finished eating he watches Rhodey, who had just put his empty box away. "Take off your shirt."

Rhodey raises an eyebrow but takes off his shirt hesitatingly, which lets Ivan hum and lean forward to kiss his chest. Ivan could feel the fast besting of the dark-skinned man under his lips.

Rhodey watches him and strokes over his back and through his hair. That felt good...  
"You're sure about that?", Ivan whispers against the skin before letting his tongue play with one of Rhodey's nipples, before he begins using his teeth.  
Rhodey's breath hitches and he pulls him closer. "About this here? Why shouldn't I?"  
"You're a virgin, are you not?", Ivan asks. He had heard Tony mocking him. That doesn't stop him from pushing the kid onto his back on the mattress while sucking on his neck.  
Rhodey moans quietly. "Well, yeah. But that doesn't mean I don't want this...", he murmurs and leans to him to kiss and suck on his neck, too, letting his tongue lick over the heated skin.

"Really? First time with a vacation romance you will most certainly never see again?", Ivan asks. He sits up and remove his own shirt before pressing down against Rhodey once more, kissing him fiercely.

 

Rhodey smiles and shrugs. "Maybe. You're attractive and... I wouldn't mind it.", he states. "And you seem like you don't mind me having no experience, do you?", he asks and then returns the kiss, letting his hands wander over Ivan's back, stroking over his spine.  
"You wouldn't mind... sounds like real attraction.", the bartender huffs, but grins. "I don't mind. Can form you like I want."  
Rhodey chuckles and smiles apologetically. "You're one of the most attractive guys I have ever met. And I like spending time with you. So it IS real attraction.", he answers and sucks a small bruise onto his neck.  
"So... and how do you wanna form me, then?", he asks against his skin.  
Ivan chuckles and kiss him again, deeply, with a lot of passion, but short. He leans back. "Strip."  
Rhodey raises an eyebrow but sits up to strip. He lets the clothes fall to the ground next to the bed and then looks at Ivan, watching him. Maybe he was a bit nervous. But he wanted this. This would be good... (and definitely better than with that paid boy would have been. Because Ivan was amazing...)  
  
Ivan grins and stand up after eying Rhodey curiously. He was already a bit aroused. Good. He walks to the cake and take a plate, putting a big slice on it. Then he let his trousers and underwear fall to the ground and comes back, straddling Rhodey's hips, cake in his hand. "Dessert?"  
Rhodey watches him the whole time, pupils blown wide. He smiles and looks up. "Would never say no to that...", he murmurs.  
Ivan grins and break a bit of the cake off, lifting the piece with his fingers to Rhodey's mouth and letting him eat. "Good?"

Rhodey eats the piece, licking the frosting off of his fingers, moaning lightly. "More than good..."  
"Let me try then.", Ivan grins and lets Rhodey take a piece to feed him. He leans down and licks and sucks the cake and frosting from the boy's fingers.  
Rhodey gasps and watches him, smiling. Then he leans forward. "You have some frosting there...", he murmurs and kisses the corner of his mouth, sucking the frosting off.  
Ivan grins. His fingers wander more down, then smear just some of the frosting over Rhodey's navel. "Yeah? You have also some frosting... here...", he whispers and leans down, licking and sucking. That was fun.  
Rhodey moans quietly as he watches him. "God... that's good...", he murmurs happily.  
"It's a mess.", Ivan grins and his hand grabs Rhodey's cock, stroking gently.  
"Yeah, but kind of a good mess...", he chuckles and then moans, pushing against his hand.  
"Yes.", Ivan chuckles at the sounds. "Ya like that?"  
"Do I look like I don't?", he asks and grins, kissing him softly and letting his fingers slide over his stomach down to his cock, also beginning to stroke it.  
The bartender moans into the kiss and rocks his hips hard against Rhodey's hand.

Rhodey enjoys Ivan's moans and deepens the kiss more. His hand speeds up and his other hand strokes over his sides.  
"Fuck, Rhodey...", Ivan groans and leans back. He breathes slowly in, and out.. and in and out... he can't come now. "Want ya in me...", he mumbles in the others ear. "You need to stretch me."  
Rhodey had also just pulled Ivan's hand off himself because he also didn't want to come yet. He looks thoughtfully and nods. "... okay."  
Ivan smirks. "Why, you want me t take yar apart? Patience, Rhodes. Just want to show you that it's nothing to be afraid of."  
Rhodey moans quietly and closes his eyes shortly. "It isn't?", he asks and meanwhile fumbles with the drawer of the nightstand. Good that he had gotten lube and condoms. Well, he knew what was coming tonight (And who. Pardon).

"Nah. Will also be careful.", Ivan hums and kiss his neck. "Don't worry. I've got you."  
Rhodey nods. "Just tell me what to do.", he whispers and kisses his chest, looking up at him.  
The brunette grins and opens the lube after he took it from Rhodey. He covers the boys fingers in it and bring them to his hole. "One in. Carefully."  
Rhodey nods and pushes the finger in. It felt hot and tight and he bites back a moan while he pushes his digit deeper, always deeper in and then out again slowly, repeating that motion until Ivan moans quietly, moving against the finger. He likes the feeling, the little sting. Gives one the feeling of being alive. "Now three...", he commands.

"Not two?", he asks but pushes three fingers in, gasping against the tightness.

Ivan groans at that and shake his head. "K-keep going. I like the pain...", he whispers, voice already shaking with pleasure.

Rhodey furrows his brow shortly but nods. He wasn't sure he wanted to hurt him but when Ivan said it was okay he would continue... So he does, spreading his fingers with each slide into the welcoming heat, feeling him twitch and shiver around him. "Just say when you're ready..."

Ivan lets him stretch him some time longer before he nods. "Replace them with your cock.", he whispers in his ear. "I'll ride ya...."

Rhodey moans at that and nods, hastily grabbing a condom and ripping the packing open and rolling it on. He looks up and strokes over Ivan's hips, pulling him over his cock and then using one hand to guide himself in, groaning quietly through his teeth.

The bartender moans when he lets himself slide down with force, rocking his hips. "Fuck, yes..."  
Rhodey gasps and moans. Man, didn't it hurt for the other? Well but he said he liked the pain...  
One hand grabs the sheets under him and holds himself steady while the other hand rests on Ivan's hip, guiding him as he rides on his cock. "Oh god..."

"Not quite right...", the brown haired moans with a smirk on his lips and let his hips move and twist, knowing what a guy likes and what not... He had done that too often. He leans his head back, steadying himself with a hand on Rhodey's stomach.

Rhodey chuckles lowly between his moans. He arches his back and moves against him. "Well... you know what I mean...", he answers and groans.  
Ivan grins and leans down, kissing him, still moving up and down, now from another angle.  
Rhodey returns the kiss and begins stroking over his sides and then wraps his hand around his lover's cock, squeezing the tip lightly, hoping he wouldn't mind that.  
At that Ivan moans and flips them around, making the other gasp in surprise and mosns because of the feeling of his cock shifting in him.  
  
"Fuck me like you mean it...", he whispers and wraps his legs around his hips, pulling him deeper.  
  
Rhodey kisses him fiercely through the moans that spill from their lips while he lifts one of Ivan's legs a little to push better into him. He thrusts in hard, trusting Ivan that he would say if it was TOO hard. Then he begins to nibble on his neck, teeth grazing the skin.  
Ivan moans. He moves against the thrusts, demanding them harder, faster... And after a while he comes with a suppressed groan, back arching against the young boy. "Oh fuck, yes!"  
Rhodey comes at the same time, moaning against his skin and wrapping his arms around him, pulling him closer. "Oh... that was good...", he gasps and smiles, kissing him.  
Ivan groans in agreement and kiss him after Rhodey has pulled out and tossed the condom away. "Yeah..."  
  
Once they have caught their breath Rhodey leans over to him and watches him, using now the time to eye every part of him, also the arm.  
"Arm's interesting to you, MIT boy?", Ivan grins and rolls to his side, also watching Rhodey.  
Rhodey chuckles. "A bit, yes...", he murmurs and strokes over the metal, already heated up a bit by the sex but still cooler than the skin.  
"Do you mind that I look at it?"  
"Nah...", the brown haired shakes his head and strokes over Rhodey's arm with his metal fingers. "You can watch more closely."

Rhodey nods and smiles. "It's amazing...", he murmurs but frowns lightly as he strokes over the red star.  
"... can I ask... what happened to you arm?", he asks quietly.

"I lost it.", Ivan shrugs.  
"... how?"  
The man sighs and rolls on his back again. "No clue, honestly. I just remember the last few years."  
Rhodey looks up at him and begins kissing his shoulder just where the metal arm begins. "Amnesia?"  
The soft kisses make Ivan moan quietly and nods. "yes..."  
"Sorry to hear that... and... you already had the arm there?"  
"Yes. Had it from the very beginning. Maybe I was born with it?"  
Rhodey chuckles. "And you really are a cyborg, hm?", he smirks and kisses him softly.  
Ivan grins. "Would explain a lot."  
"Yeah?", he asks and smiles.

"Hmhm...", Ivan grins and let his cold fingers gently travel over James's sides, who just gasps and chuckles. "Cold..."

"I know...", the bartender pulls his hand back. "Sorry."

Rhodey grabs his hand and pulls it back to his side. "Did I say I mind?", he asks and raises an eyebrow.

Ivan blinks, obviously startled, then smiles. "Fuck, Jimmy...", he moans and pull him close to kiss him.  
Rhodey grins and returns the kiss, moaning quietly into it and pulling him even closer than that, shivering because of the cold hand. But it wasn't bad. He liked the smooth metal...  
Ivan lets his fingers travel over his arms and lover back, stroking gently, caressing him.  
Rhodey hums happily and arches against those fingers while he massages his lover's chest and shoulders. He could get used to this- well, he wouldn't. It was just Spring Break. But... he COULD.  
"You're awfully cute.", the Russian hums and kisses his neck. "Anyone told you that?"  
Rhodey blinks. "I am? ... well, not yet.", he chuckles. "Why am I cute?"  
"Because... you just are. You make me feel warm."  
This honesty makes Jim blush and smile. "You're not that un-cute, too...", he murmurs and kisses him softly, hugging him.

Ivan grins and pulls him close. "Want to sleep a bit, birthday boy?"  
"Why not, yeah..", he murmurs and smiles, closing his eyes. "Sleep well.", he whispers sleepily, already drifting off to sleep while still leaning onto him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, over the half of the story is done. Sorry it takes so long, but yay! I finally moved! I still have no computer wit internet here, though. Just my trusty phone.  
> Aah, my first own flat!


	7. Chapter 7

The next day when Tony just woke up Rhodey still wasn't seen around. That was unusual. A bit concerned the teen frowns and looks in his best friend's room, and his eyes widen. "...Jim?"

Rhodey looks up sleepily. "Hm...?"

Tony grins and points at Ivan who was sleeping in Rhodey's arms.

Rhodey smiles and lays a finger onto his lips. He didn't want to wake the man. He looks cute sleeping like this...  
Tony chuckles and nods, going outside again.  
Rhodey smiles and shifts a bit, watching Ivan. God... he really was handsome... Slowly he leans down to kiss his lips but just as Rhodey's lips were only a millimetre away from his own, Ivan speaks. "I'm awake. You know that, don't you?"  
Rhodey winces and pulls away. "Well, now I know..."  
The bartender chuckles and open his eyes. "Morning.  
Jim smiles. "Good morning.", he answers and strokes over his back. "Slept well?"  
Ivan hums and nods. "And you?"  
"Yeah, very well.", he hums. "... wanna eat breakfast?"  
"Definitely", he exclaims and slides easily out of bed.

When they walk outside they see that Tony already sits at the breakfast table. He doesn't say a thing, but he gives Rhodey his smuggest grin.  
Rhodey sighs and rolls his eyes, sitting down. There was a lot to eat. "Slept well, Tony?", he asks.  
"Yes... and you....two?", he grins.  
Ivan doesn't even give him as much as a gaze.  
Rhodey smirks lightly. "Very well...", he nods and begins eating.  
"Really? How much have you slept?"  
"... well, a bit.", he raises an eyebrow.  
Tony grins. "Aw, I can imagine you had better things to do than sleeping."  
At that Ivan raises an eyebrow. "Indeed we had."  
Rhodey nods. "Yeah.", he states.  
Tony's grin grows even wider. "Heh."  
"What?", Rhodey huffs. "Don't grin like that. I also don't grin when you have a girl over, do I?"  
"But I have girls over a lot. And you... not.", Tony grins.  
"Obviously not, yes.", he sighs. "But good to know I can amuse you."  
"Don't mock him, Tony. I bet he's a better lover.", Ivan states, voice deep and cold while watching Tony.  
Tony's grin freeze. "Excuse me? I don't think so."  
Ivan grins. "Well, out of my experiences... he is."  
Rhodey furrows his brow. "Why? I mean... you don't know that, do you?"  
"I know that you're better then anyone I know.", Ivan answers, hand causally moving on his leg. Tony doesn't see it.  
Rhodey stares at him and feels how his face suddenly feels much hotter. His hand wanders to Ivan's.  
"... thank you. Though you probably just say it like this..." It was his first time yesterday. He couldn't be that good.

"Gonna take a shower now. Oh and I should tell you that I don't say it just like that.", Ivan hums and gets up, moving towards the bathroom, hand casually sliding over Rhodey's neck while walking there.  
Rhodey watches him go. "... am I glad that it's so difficult to see me blushing...", he murmurs quietly so that only Tony hears it.  
"... you KNOW that you're supposed to follow him?"  
Rhodey nods, already getting up. "Was just startled for a moment...", he smiles at him nervously while following Ivan.


	8. Chapter 8

When Rhodey walks into the bathroom he hears that the water is already running. Ivan's clothes are on the floor and Rhodey smirks as he also undresses, stepping into the shower behind him. Warm water was falling onto his shoulders and he can't hold back a little, happy sigh.  
"Hey...", he murmurs and kisses Ivan's neck.

With a smug grin Ivan turns around and wraps his arms around his lover. "Hi~"  
  
"Why do you think I am that good in bed?", Rhodey asks curiously and furrows his brow before he begins to kiss his jaw and throat.  
Ivan just shrugs. "You just are. I enjoyed it. Really did. Don't have that often. Why? You don't believe me?"  
Rhodey chuckles. "It's a bit strange since it was the first time for me..."

"You're a natural.", Ivan smiles and kisses his neck. It was not often that anyone was caring for him... that actually never was the case.  
Rhodey chuckles. "Thanks.", he answers and kisses him softly.

"No need to thank me...", Ivan whispers between two kisses.  
  
Rhodey smiles in return and takes some shower gel to begin to wash Ivan, which makes him hum approvingly and arch into the touches.

The student kisses him softly while letting his hands wander to his thighs, squeezing them gently. Ivan moans and presses Rhodey against the wall and his hands stroke over the dark skin, massaging his sides with skilled hands.  
When his back hits the cold tiled wall Rhodey gasps but smiles and leans fully against it, pulling Ivan close so that their bodies touch and slide against each other.

Swiftly Ivan grabs his thighs and lifts him up, stepping between his legs. He breaks the kiss to suck on his neck and rock his hips against him.  
  
"Condoms and lube?", he asks after kissing him sloppily.  
Rhodey moans into the kiss. "My jeans pocket... thought maybe we would have sex again...", he smiles ruefully.  
Ivan just grins. He puts him down and steps out of the shower after turning it off, taking the stuff.  
  
Once Ivan's back in the shower Rhodey kisses his neck. "So... want me to top, again?", he asks. "Or the other way round?", he sucks a new hickey onto the neck.  
"Guess.", Ivan whispers in his ear while his fingers search for Rhodey's hole.

Rhodey gasps and spreads his legs a bit more. "Ah... okay.", he answers a bit nervously.  
"I will be nice.", he hums and circles the hole gently before pushing one of his fingers slowly inside.  
Rhodey tenses a bit and bites his lip, but moans. "Okay...", he murmurs and leans back against the wall, getting used to the feeling.  
"Sh... take it easy... I've got you.", the soldier whispers, pushing a bit further in. He distracts Rhodey with sloppily placed kisses on the other's chest.  
Rhodey relaxes. He wasn't sure why but he trusted Ivan in that matter. Slowly he pushes against the finger and moans. "Not so bad...", he whispers and kisses him.  
Ivan grins and nods. "Yeah...", he whispers and slowly adds a second one, pushing them in and out. When Rhodey was loose enough he spreads them wide.  
Rhodey hums and moans when he feels himself getting spread wider. "Hnn... good....", he groans and pushes himself down, breathing getting heavier.  
Ivan takes his time and when Rhodey was finally prepared enough he take the condom from Rhodey and rolls it onto his length. "Ready?"  
Rhodey wraps his arms and legs around him and nods. "Don't let me wait.", he grins and kisses him.  
The Russian chuckles. He lines up, then pushes in with a low moan. "Ah, Rhodey!", he groans, not stopping till he was buried inside completely.

Rhodey gasps and moans, scratching over his back and leaning his head back. "That's- not that bad....", he groans and breathes deep in, relaxing more and getting used to it.

This was his first time, reminds Ivan himself as he gives the student him time to adjust, distracting him with causal kisses and nibbles. When Rhodey was ready, he starts pushing up, into the delicious heat. His metal hand holds Rhodey's hip, pushing him down, while his human hand hold onto his thigh, holding him up and against the wall.

Rhodey moans. Ivan's metal hand was strong and held him well. It also heated slowly up because of his body heat. The cock inside him was reaching so deep and was stretching him so wide and Rhodey closes his eyes to feel it better, moaning with every thrusts. "Ah...don't stop...hm, that's good, ... come on, a bit harder...", he murmurs and pulls him closer. He enjoyed the feeling of being pushed against the wall like this.

Ivan groans louder and follow the order with joy. He presses Rhodey harder against the wall, letting his hip snap forward in sharp thrusts. He kisses his neck, then bites down. That boy would never forget him.

Rhodey gasps and moans. "Oh, fuck...", he groans and his fingers search for hold on Ivan's back, scratching over it.  
Ivan doesn't stop, loving the sounds the other one makes. He comes after a while, biting harder down to suppress the sound while Rhodey follows just shortly after, moaning his lover's name. He is quite happy that he is pressed between the wall and Ivan because he isn't sure he could stand right now. He's breathing heavily and just enjoying the moment, fingers now sliding gently over his back and the scratches.  
  
  
Ivan kisses his neck gently, licking apologetically over the bite mark. "Sorry..."  
"No need to apologize..", he murmurs and shrugs, pulling his chin up to kiss him while Ivan moves out, slowly putting him down onto his feet.  
  
Rhodey steadies himself shortly with his hands on Ivan's shoulder and smiles. "Well... that was the best shower I ever took.", he chuckles.  
His lover just grins. "Thanks. I guess."  
 "No problem."  
  
 "I have to work at 10.", Ivan informs him after a while, in which he had carefully cleaned Rhodey and tossed the condom away.  
Rhodey nods. "Okay..." He hesitates. "Uhm... could we... do it again, maybe? I mean during the Spring Break. If you want to..."  
Ivan raises an eyebrow, then he looks thoughtful. "Sure."  
 "As I said, just if you want to..."  
"Why shouldn't I?", Ivan asks calmly. Oh, he was SO gonna get in trouble.  
"I don't know. I was just saying you don't have to.", he shrugs with a light smile.  
  
Ivan stops and glances at him. "No, it's okay. Or do you want me to say no?"  
Rhodey raises an eyebrow. "I just thought you didn't look happy when you said yes. I want to do it again. Why should I want you to say no?"  
"Maybe you're afraid? Russia and America are not really fond of each other, military boy."  
Rhodey frowns and nods. "Doesn't mean I have to be afraid, does it?", he asks and watches him. "This is not about politics, is it?"  
The Russian grins. "No, not really."  
"See?", he asks and kisses him softly.

Ivan grins and get dressed. "You just enjoy this because you're afraid to come out."  
"Why should I just enjoy it because of that?", he asks and also gets dressed.  
"Because the sex is good. And no one is ever going to find out."  
Rhodey smirks. "Well, I guess that's true.."  
Ivan eyes him and nods. "See you then.", with that he leaves.  
Rhodey sighs. "... and I like just spending time with you... I like you.", he adds when Bucky is out of the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Once Rhodey is dressed again he walks outside, glancing up at his best friend who's still sitting at the breakfast table. "Hey..."  
Tony grins up to him. "Hi~"  
Rhodey huffs but smiles, sitting down. "... na? So amusing?"  
"You're not really quiet, ya know that?"  
  
Rhodey, who had just taken a sip of his drink coughs. "...w-what?"  
"'Don't stop! Yes, harder!'", teases Tony with a smirk, which makes Rhodey look away and sigh.  
"Fuck... you heard that?", he rubs his forehead. "Awkward..."  
  
Tony chuckles. "Na, it's fine. You deserved enjoying it."  
Rhodey clears his throat. "Thanks...", he frowns but nods.  
"... sooo... how is it getting stuffed?"  
Rhodey huffs and looks down but then smiles. "Oh, I think it's good..."  
  
"How good?"  
Rhodey's smile gets a bit wider. "Amazing. It... is a bit strange at first, but gets so good... I really like it either way 'round..."  
"Wait. You- ... fucked HIM?"  
  
"The first time, yes. Is that so... surprising?", he asks and furrows his brow.  
"... actually, yeah. Thought you where the woman in this relationship."  
  
Rhodey huffs. "Well, seems like we switch. And thanks for believing in me.", he nudges him.  
Tony chuckles. "Sorry, but he's... just hot and manly and all. And you're... you."  
  
"You also think he's hot?", he asks and grins. "And I'm not hot and manly?"  
"You're _Rhodey_. And yes, he is."  
  
"... does Rhodey mean I can't be hot and manly?", he raises an eyebrow.  
"Something like that.", Tony grins. "Come on, you're like my brother."  
  
Rhodey rolls his eyes, trying his best to look annoyed but then he smiles. "Yeah, it's okay. I understand.", he nudges him lightly.  
"Thanks.", Tony grins. "So, you're doing that more often now?"

Rhodey nods. "I guess so. He seemed a bit unhappy but... he said he would. Well... I hope.", he smiles.  
"... he seemed unhappy? Why?"  
"Or thoughtful. I don't know."  
"... okay?"  
Rhodey shrugs. "Maybe I'm just imagining things..."  
"You? Imagining things? Being paranoid? Never."  
Rhodey huffs. "Thanks, Tones."  
Tony chuckles. "Aww, come on, grumpy bear."  
Rhodey smiles lightly. It was not like he could be angry at Tony for long...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short part before the last chapter. Wow, sorry It took so long for me to update, and sorry it's partly so repetitive, I guess that's all because it was an RP.  
> Anyway, I'll try to finish the last chapter today~


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there are traces of past Stucky in here, I hope that's not too much of a problem? ^^°

Rhodey was leaning against Ivan, sighing lightly. "Today is the last day....", he murmurs, stroking over their fingers.

"Hmhm...", Ivan mumbles and lets his metal hand travel over Rhodey's hair.

Rhodey sighs lightly and kisses his neck. "That's a shame..."  
"Why? 'm just an affair, ain´t I?"  
Rhodey nods. He couldn't deny he had developed feelings for him. But he wouldn't say that.  
"But a damn good affair, hm?", he asks instead and forces himself to smile.  
Ivan chuckles. "One of my best."  
"My best.", he grins. "But you know that."  
Ivan grins and pets him. "You shouldn't be so afraid of doing what you want, Jim."

Rhodey sighs. "Yeah..."  
Ivan grins down at him. "Don't take it the wrong way."  
"I'm not.", he murmurs and kisses his jaw. "But easier said than done."  
"Well, it's your life. I honestly don't care.", the Russian sighs and close his eyes.  
  
Rhodey frowns when he is sure that the other doesn't see it. "Yeah...", he murmurs.  
Ivan hums and strokes over the student's shoulder. "You think too much."  
"That was always one of my problems.", he murmurs and relaxes into the touch.  
"Then just stop it."  
"I'll try to...", he murmurs and strokes over his sides, buying his nose in Ivan's neck. He smelled so good...  
  
Ivan chuckles. "Yeah, cute."  
Rhodey huffs. "Shut up."  
"Why?"  
"Cute? Really?", he asks and nudges him.  
"Yes, adorably cute."  
"You are, believe me.", Bucky grins.  
Rhodey frowns at that.  
"... what?"  
"I don't see how I'm cute. And even if, I don't know if I wanna be cute."  
"What do you wanna be?"  
"... cute isn't really ... good for men, is it?", he asks and shrugs.  
  
"Hmm... okay... then... you're hot."  
Rhodey grins. "That's better.", he whispers and kisses him passionately.  
Ivan hums. "Ah, that's my reward? Hmm... okay. You're smart.", he kisses his neck. "Passionate.", he kisses his chest. "Sexy..."  
Rhodey moans quietly and leans over to kiss his chest and nipples. "I'm blushing.", he grins and hums, stroking over his sides.  
  
"Hot, confident... huge.", Ivan grins, still kissing.  
Rhodey melts in his touches and kisses. "You're amazing, you know that?", he asks and strokes through his hair.  
The Russian grins and pulls him over himself. "Yeah? Show me how amazing I am."  
Rhodey returns the grin and straddles him, moving his hips against Bucky's crotch.  
  
"Hm... I will.", he whispers and moans, beginning to suck on his nipples. "You always make me feel good..."  
Ivan moans. 'You make me feel alive.', he thinks and pushes against him.  
  
Rhodey smiles and kisses him softly. "Want me to blow you?", he asks. "Or rather something different?" He sucks on his lower lip.  
"Want you to tear me apart.", Ivan groans.  
"You want it rough?", he asks and nibbles on his jaw while his hands massage his lover's thighs thoroughly.  
"Yes."  
Rhodey smirks and crawls between his legs. "Just say if it gets too much.", he murmurs. He trusted Ivan that he would say it. So he wasn't too afraid to be rough. And he liked to see how Ivan enjoyed it.  
  
Getting the lube from the nightstand - gee, they had used that a lot in this time...- he coats his fingers while sucking on Ivan's cock until it was hard.  
Ivan moans and pushes impatiently into Rhodey's mouth. "Just get in!", he whimpers, covering his eyes with his right arm.  
Rhodey sighs around his cock and hums. He was taking the time he wanted to. But he pushes in one finger fully, rather quick, looking upwards to watch Ivan's reaction. He pushes the finger in and out before adding two more, quickly spreading them. God, he was so unbelievably tight...  
  
Ivan moans loudly and pushes against him. "Fuck, more! Give me more...", he whispers, spreading his legs wider  
Rhodey looks up and is a bit thoughtful for a moment before he grins and inserts a fourth finger. "God, you just keep taking... so good... you love that, don't you?"  
His lover nods. "Love it... k-keep going...", he whispers and push strongly against the fingers.  
Soon Rhodey pushes the fingers deeper, beginning to fuck him steadily, letting the thrusts grow harder, pushing against his prostate, which lets Ivan whimper in pleasure.  
  
  
Rhodey sucks gently on his balls, giving him a contrast to that hard pace of his fingers before he pulls away, pulling his fingers out and watching him. "You look gorgeous like this..."  
Ivan let his arm trop to his side. His breathing was heavy and he was covered in sweat. "Yeah?"  
"Yeah.", he murmurs and leans over him to get a condom, rolling it on and wasting no time to push into him hard, leaving him only little time to adjust. And he wasn't that small, after all...  
  
Ivan groans and arches against him. He wraps his legs around Jimmy's hips and pulls him closer. "Fuck, yes!"  
Rhodey moans and builds up a hard and fast pace, pounding into him. He groans and closes his eyes, mouth slightly open. His fingers slide over the other's cock, massaging it a bit roughly.  
The bartender puts his hands on Rhodey's shoulders and squeezes in the rhythm of the thrusts, moaning with every one loud. He doesn't care WHO could hear them. Who hears them. He knows the Russians were listening... When he comes, he comes hard, biting his lips till he tastes blood. Then his vision goes dark... 'Steve.'...

Rhodey comes shortly after him, moaning a bit more quietly, though gripping his hips hard. He sighs and collapses on top of him. "... you ARE amazing, Ivan...", he whispers and kisses his neck exhaustedly.  
The bartender just huffs and wrap his arms sloppily around him. "James..."  
Rhodey blinks. "You never call me James...", he murmurs and watches him.  
"Not you... My name.", he mumbles, eyes still closed. "Not Ivan."  
Rhodey blinks. "Why did you... use a false name?", he asks and strokes over his head.  
The soldier shake his head. "Didn't. Couldn't remember. Now I do."  
  
Rhodey tilts his head. "... you mean... you remembered something from your past because of... the sex with me?"  
The other hesitates. "Actually I- remembered my past boyfriend because of it.", he admits finally, tensing a little.  
  
"... oh.", is all Rhodey can bring out, biting his lip.  
James rubs his forehead. It hurt. "Sorry..."  
  
But Rhodey just shakes his head. "Hey, you didn't do it on purpose. And it's good that you remember, isn't it?"  
"I shouldn't... I mean, not when I'm with you..."  
  
Rhodey shrugs. He was right. It somehow hurt him. But he had no right to be hurt.  
"You didn't control it..."  
  
 His lover huffs and kisses his cheek gently. "Still. I'm sorry...", he mumbles and hugs him.  
  
Rhodey hesitates but returns the hug. "It's okay..." This was just an affair, anyway... should just be... He closes his eyes and kisses him softly.  
  
  
"Hey, Rhodey...", James says after the kiss when he leans his head against the others with a grin. "When I remember right... you're the better lover."  
Rhodey blinks and then laughs. "Idiot.", he murmurs and nudges him. "But thanks."  
Ivan grins and hugs him again. "Punk."  
Rhodey blinks but chuckles. He sighs and strokes over his back. "I don't want to leave yet..."  
"I don't want you to leave either..."  
  
Rhodey hesitates. "... will you be back in America soon?", he asks.  
"...", the Russian shake his head. "Never coming back.", he says. And if, he wouldn't remember anything of this.  
  
Rhodey bites his lip. "...never?", he asks and kisses him.  
Ivan shakes his head.. "Sorry... You should really forget me."  
Rhodey closes his eyes and cuddles against him. "... I don't want to..."  
"You still should.", the Winter Soldier sighs and wraps his arms closer around him.  
  
  
"And... there is no chance we could meet again?", he asks and strokes over his head.  
"I'm afraid not..."  
Rhodey bites his lip and lets his eyes stay closed. Fuck... he really developed feelings. That wasn't good.  
  
Ivan smiles lightly and kiss his forehead again before staying up. "I better should go."  
Rhodey looks up. "... I won't see you again, will I?", he asks and sits up.  
The soldier shakes his head while getting dressed again. "No..."

  
Rhodey nods and gets up, hugging and kissing him one last time. "Even if I shouldn't.... I'm going to miss you.", he whispers.  
  
  His lover sighs and nods. "I'll miss you to...", he whispers back, stroking gently over his cheek. "Farewell, Rhodey.", Bucky says before he finally leaves.  
  
"Good bye... James...", is all Rhodey gets out, voice sounding broken. He watches him go, doesn't say anything and just stands there for a while before he finally dresses.   
  
Then he packs his things. They would leave early in the morning, tomorrow. After that he goes onto the terrace of their hotel room and looks at the sea... red in the light like on the first day...  
  


* * *

  
  
Tony looks at Rhodey from his seat in the jet. Rhodey seems down. He sighs and looks outside. "So, you're affair is finally over?"  
Rhodey nods. "Yeah...", he murmurs quietly, also looking outside, not moving.  
"... wanna talk?"  
"What should I say about it? It's over. And I'm already missing him."  
"... I'm sorry, Jim."  
Rhodey nods. "It's not your fault...", he answers and smiles faintly at him. "He's going to miss me, too, he said. But he wouldn't visit America again..."  
"... maybe you can visit Russia then. He told you his e-mail address or cellphone number?"  
Rhodey shakes his head. "No...", he murmurs. "... maybe he really doesn't want to continue it. And... maybe it's better like this..."  
"....", Tony sighs and nods. "Okay..."  
"I can't change it.", he shakes his head.  
"... wanna hug?"  
Rhodey chuckles and leans against him. "Why not."  
Tony smiles and hugs him closely...

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I did it. I've finally finished it. I'm so sorry it took so long and I hope you enjoyed it at least a bit.  
> In my headcanon they actually meet again once the Winter Soldier works for Shield and Bucky remembers everything again, but that's a different story :)


End file.
